Sweet and Nice Like Baby Spice
by Stony22
Summary: After Steve is temporarily turned back into his old skinny self, Tony tries to assure Steve that he is still attracted to him. His plan backfires. Terribly. (WARNING: NON-CON!)


"What happened?" Steve groaned as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips, trying to remember how he ended up in he and Tony's king-sized bed.

As he looked around the room, he noticed that Tony was sitting in a black wheelie chair next to the bed. His eyes opened wide in surprise and worry, and Steve noticed his skin was damp with sweat and that he was trembling. Before the blonde could ask the question a second time, Tony got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Shh, shh. Just relax, I don't want you to tire yourself out too much, little guy," Tony whispered as he pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek so delicately he could barely feel it.

"Little guy?" the super-soldier questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Tony, looking for any signs of the truth in his fiancé's worried features.

"Just a term of endearment, Stevie, don't worry about it. How are you feeling, precious?" Tony questioned as he carefully brought his left hand up to his lover's cheek and caressed his pale, somewhat dry skin.

"First little guy, now 'Stevie' and 'precious'? Stop patronizing me and tell me what's going on!" Steve fussed as he pushed the genius' hand away from his face, which felt oddly heavy for some reason.

"All right, all right! Can't you just enjoy some time with me for a change, Steve? I'm sitting here doting over you and how adorable you are and all you want to know about is what happened? It's not important, but I am; you need to get your priorities straight. So just shut up and kiss me, Stevie-boy," the brunette commanded as he carefully placed his right hand behind Steve's head and brought him in for a tender, passionless kiss.

"Okay, first of all I'm not adorable. And second, why won't you just tell me what happened? For Heaven's sake I'm a grown man and I don't want you to treat me like I'm some delicate flowe… Oh my goodness…" Steve mouthed in shock as he looked down at his small, sticklike arms.

He quickly pushed Tony away and lifted up the covers. He was swimming in his normally snug white T-shirt, and the blue sweatpants he was wearing were so loose that even the drawstring tied at its tightest did nothing to keep them up. Steve was reduced to skin and bones, just like he was before the super-serum changed him.

"You know, you look pretty damn sexy all… Little and vulnerable. You're like a cute, fuzzy little kitten, and you know how much Daddy loves his kitties," Tony teased suggestively as he inched closer to his fiancé and put his hand up Steve's shirt, realizing much to his surprise that his hand was almost as big as the blonde's chest.

"Don't compare me to a cat, Tony! This isn't funny and I don't understand what you find to be so attractive about this whole situation, because I don't! I'm not good looking anymore and I know that, so stop trying to pretend you like me this way…" Steve sighed as he moved Tony's hands away from his small, bony chest.

"Come on, Steve, you're still sexy as hell. Well, maybe not sexy, but definitely cute. Adorable might work better… Or maybe dainty?" the brunette mumbled to himself before putting his hands back on his lover's chest.

"Tony, stop playing games. Tell me what happened," Steve said forcefully, taking Tony a bit off-guard.

"Well, as you may or may not remember we were fighting Loki, which seems to be our Sunday gig these days… You'd really think that he'd spread out his visits once in a while! I don't know where the hell Thor's been lately, but damn that guy needs to take care of his steed… You know Loki looked kind of swollen in the belly. Maybe there's some weird mating rituals in Asgard or something and Thor knocked him up," Tony joked as he tried to alleviate the tension in the room, but to no avail.

"Stop. Just tell me why I'm like this," the blonde demanded as he moved his hands up and down, calling attention to his entire body.

"Okay, okay. He cast a spell on you and made you little Stevie again. But it'll be fine. Thor came to save the day, a little late but at least he showed up! He knocked all of Loki's teeth out and told us that you'd be back to normal within a month or so. So no need to worry, my precious little cupcake," the genius answered with a smile, hoping to cheer Steve up a bit, albeit unsuccessfully.

"You're just making me feel worse, Tony. Now until this… Whatever this is wears off, I don't want you to see me. I just want to be alone until I go back to the handsome me again. If I need something I'll let you know, now get out," the blonde stated coldly as he squirmed away from Tony and pulled the covers up over his body, encasing himself in the fabric like it was a cocoon.

"But Steve, you still look good! Sure you're a little small and wheezy but that's okay, it really doesn't mat…" Tony tried to explain, but Steve cut him off before he could dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Just get out. I don't want to hear anything else from you," Steve responded flatly as he crawled all the way to the other side of the bed underneath the covers as if it would protect him from Tony's unintentionally hurtful words.

Tony slowly sunk out of the room without another word and sat down on their living room sofa. He wanted to prove to Steve that he still loved him and thought he was just as attractive as always, but nothing came to him. The genius had no clue how to handle this; even the most difficult math equation had nothing on the complexity of Steve's fragile emotional state. Tony couldn't ask Jarvis; he and Steve already used him too much to dig dirt up on each other and the A.I put his figurative foot down and no programming would change that.

_Well if Steve's going to be an asshole about everything I'm going to go out and have a few drinks. Serves him right for getting mad at me. All I did was kiss him and try and make him feel better, but no. He always has to be such a drama queen! Why can't he be more easygoing like me? _Tony thought bitterly to himself as he picked up a pair of aviators sitting on a table next to the sofa and put them on.

He smoothed out his blood red Led Zeppelin shirt, brushed some pieces of fuzz and dirt off of his tight midnight blue jeans and walked over to the large, silver elevator doors in the back of the room. He pushed the "down" button, waited for the doors to open, and stepped inside.

"Sir, I know what you are about to do and I do not believe it is in your best interest," Jarvis' voice came from out of the blue, causing Tony to jump in the air in surprise.

"I can drink if I want to, Jarvis. If Steve's going to be rude and make me feel miserable then I deserve a shot or two," the genius grumbled as he impatiently tapped his right foot on the elevator floor, wishing that the contraption traveled as fast as his beloved Iron Man suit.

"Master Stark, you have been sober for over a month. Are you sure you want to undo the progress you've made?" the A.I. questioned, his British voice taking on an almost worried and hesitant tone.

"Jarvis, Steve's going to be stuck in his little tiny body for God knows how long and he doesn't want me around until he's back to being that sexy hunk of Aryan ass again. I need something to keep me occupied…" Tony attempted to justify his actions, and he waved his left hand in dismissal of Jarvis' comments.

"Sir, you know Captain Rogers does not like to be called an 'Aryan.' Perhaps you should work on the way you address him and he will not get so upset with you, Master Stark," Jarvis added, causing the brunette to blow a raspberry and roll his eyes.

After the long, agonizing elevator ride was over, Tony put on the nice black blazer Steve got him for his birthday and left the tower. He walked over to a strip club called "Teaser's Palace" not too far from their home and casually strolled in. It had been a little over a year since he went to a strip club, as he stopped going the moment Steve made their relationship official. While Tony knew it wasn't good for him to go back to his old ways, he was so angry and frustrated that Steve couldn't accept that he loved him regardless of his figure that he allowed his demons to overtake him for the night.

The club was relatively small; there were about forty plush, red velvet chairs and twenty glass tables sitting between them. The carpet was a dark, royal purple, and the walls were black. The stage, located in the center of the room, had a long, sturdy pole at the end of the catwalk, and there was an entrance with a beaded curtain at the back, allowing the dancers to come and go as needed.

_Ugh this place is tacky… Now I remember why I stopped coming to these places. Who in the hell would ever think this is a good color scheme? I feel like I just stepped into a terrifying vagina… _Tony thought to himself before sitting down at a seat directly in front of the stage.

Much to his surprise, no one seemed to notice that the one and only Tony Stark had arrived. The waitress with the double D tits and a skimpy maid outfit simply took his drink order, brought him over four shots of strong, foul smelling alcohol and two rum and Cokes because they didn't have anything classier. He put a twenty dollar bill in her G-string, slapped her ass and sent her scurrying away before throwing back the shots in quick succession.

As he slammed down his first rum and Coke, the deejay began to play the song "Booty Wurk" by T-Pain, and instantly the genius assumed he'd come on a big beautiful woman night. He rarely gave women much thought anymore, but tonight he was a little hopeful that he'd see some nice, curvaceous asses that jiggled just the right amount.

The alcohol began to take its effect as the first stripper walked out on stage. Much to Tony's disappointment, she was a thin, delicate blonde with a boyish bone structure. As she began to remove her lime green bra that was holding in her barely-there breasts, the genius believed he had a solution to Steve's sudden lack of self-confidence. He quickly picked up his phone and put himself in touch with Jarvis.

"Jarvis, where is the nearest adult entertainment store?" the genius asked, slurring his words a little in intoxication.

"There is one in 'Teaser's Palace' in the back, sir," the A.I. responded, and for a moment Tony thought Jarvis sighed in exasperation.

Tony tossed a twenty on the stage and walked to the shop located within the strip club. He perused through the various sets of lingerie the store had to offer and found some of it to his liking. He settled for a rose pink corset, a frilly black skirt and thong, pale pink stockings, and a pair of black three inch heels with a little pink bow at the ankle strap. After picking out the perfect outfit, the genius snagged a blonde wig that reminded him of Baby Spice, some bubblegum pink lipstick, and two pairs of fuzzy pink handcuffs to add the finishing touches to the costume.

"Who's the lucky girl… Could it be me?" a short, slender redhead with unnaturally large breasts asked him flirtatiously as she rang up his purchase.

"Do you have a cock? If not then no, you're definitely not the lucky 'girl' tonight," Tony sassed as he threw a hundred dollar bill at her and snatched the bag quickly from her delicate hands.

Tony hurried back to the tower, and as soon as he got inside he discarded his clothes and left them in a crumpled heap near the door. He hopped on the elevator with his "Teaser's Palace" bag in hand and pushed the "up" button. As soon as he reached their bedroom floor, he removed the cuffs from the bag, got them ready for use and rushed into their bedroom.

"Tony… Is that you?" Steve asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Shut up, you little bitch. Didn't your Daddy teach you to speak only when spoken to?" Tony chastised as he got on top of Steve and cuffed his hands to the bed before the blonde even realized what was going on.

"What in the hell are you doing? God your breath smells like alcohol… Have you been drinking?" Steve gasped out questions as he squirmed underneath his fiancé, who was currently crushing him with his weight.

"Shut the fuck up, Stephanie! You know, you've been such a bad girl lately. Telling your Daddy that you're not pretty or cute or adorable… Tisk tisk. You know you can't escape punishment for what you said," the genius growled as he grabbed the corset from the bag and put it on the smaller man.

"No, stop it! I'm not Stephanie for goodness sake!" the blonde cried out, but Tony dipped his head and slid his tongue in his fiancé's mouth, silencing him for the time being.

As he kissed the blonde, Tony's hands stumbled into the bag and he pulled out the skirt and thong. After he grabbed the items, he pulled away from Steve's mouth and undid the drawstring to his lover's sweatpants.

"No, I don't want to wear those! Stop it please!" Steve pleaded and kicked his feet in protest, but Tony overpowered him and slipped the black skirt and soft, stretchy underwear onto his frail, weak body.

"But sweetheart, we're not done yet. You still don't think you're beautiful! You need to understand that you're sweet and nice like Baby Spice! Now who's Daddy's pathetic little slut?" Tony panted lustily as he slipped the pink stockings over Steve's beanpole legs and promptly put on the three inch heels, tightening the ankle strap as tight as it could go on his small, delicate ankles.

"Who's Baby Spice? Tony, this really isn't funny!" the blonde cried out in protest, but the genius continued on his quest to make Steve feel beautiful.

He grabbed the wig and put it on Steve's head, chuckling a little at how incredibly feminine his lover looked in the getup. When Tony applied the insanely pink lipstick, Steve thrashed about, causing the makeup to smear all over his lips, chin, and cheeks.

"Oh look at you! You're such a weak little girl, aren't you? You can't even put your mom's makeup on right! But you look so fucking sexy in your little outfit. Now be a good girl and suck Daddy's dick!" Tony commanded as placed himself in front of Steve and slapped him in the face with his thick cock.

"No!" Steve whined, moving his head away from Tony's member and trying, unsuccessfully, to break free of the restraints.

"Stephanie, you need to be a good girl. You're being a dirty, filthy, pathetic little cocktease. Now take all of my cock in your mouth, bitch," the genius demanded as he grabbed Steve's head and forced him to suck him off.

"Mmm!" Steve moaned as he gagged on Tony's length, which was tickling the back of his throat.

"There you go, baby. Take all of my cock… You look so beautiful right now with all of me in your mouth," the brunette sighed as Steve continued to struggle, though he was beginning to grow tired.

Tony took his member out of Steve's mouth and moved back to sit between the blonde's thighs. He loved the way Steve looked right now; spit and precome mixed in with his lipstick, a cute corset that made it appear that his partner has some semblance of breasts, a nice skirt and heels to match… It was a great sight for Tony to take in. He thought Steve was enjoying himself, since Tony often humiliated him during sex and rape play was something they both loved, and he hoped that the act was making the blonde feel better about the situation.

"You're such a dirty little bitch, aren't you Stephanie? Look at you in your Sunday best, waiting for a man like me to make a girl like you a woman… Did you like the way my cock tastes, my sweet little cunt?" Tony purred as he leaned over, grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured some onto his left hand.

"N-no…" Steve whimpered as he looked pleadingly into Tony's eyes, which were glazed over in a mixture of lust and intoxication.

"I know you liked it, don't lie to me, whore! Now say you're sorry to Daddy, right now!" the genius exclaimed as he slapped Steve hard in the face, causing the skin to bruise almost immediately.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry!" the blonde began to cry real tears, and he closed his eyes in shame and embarrassment as the genius pulled his thong aside and plunged himself deep inside of Steve.

"You better be sorry, slut! Stephanie, you're such a good girl when my dick's inside of you… Look at the way your legs are up over my shoulders. You just can't get enough; you want your hole to be spread as wide as possible so my dick can enjoy it, huh? Now who's Daddy's favorite bitch?" Tony grunted as he pulled completely out of Steve's asshole and back in again, forcing out loud groans from the blonde.

"I'm Daddy's favorite bitch! I'm Daddy's favorite whore!" Steve answered as his sobs began to get louder and louder in complete and utter defeat.

"What do you like, Stephanie? Do you like when I fuck your loose, sloppy hole?" Tony questioned as he grabbed Steve by the throat and forced him to look him in his dark brown eyes.

"Y-yes… I like when you fuck me," the smaller man gasped as the genius released the pressure of his hands from Steve's slender, crane-like neck.

"Now good girls don't spit, they swallow. You gonna swallow up every drop of my cum, Stephanie?" Tony asked as he pulled out of Steve's asshole, leaving the blonde with a painful, aching sensation deep inside of his body.

"Yes, I'll swallow it all Daddy," Steve responded somberly as he opened his mouth, waiting for the genius to shoot his load in it.

"Mmm… Fuck! You get Daddy so hot and bothered, Stephanie. You're so fucking hot when you're small and thin. Damn I could just eat up every single part of you and you'd let me, wouldn't you bitch!" Tony shouted as he came, getting only a small amount of it in Steve's mouth; the rest landed on his cheeks and near his eyes.

Steve simply sat there, dazed and in shock as he swallowed the few small drops of semen that called his mouth their home. Tony wiped the sweat from his brow and removed Steve from his handcuffs. When he attempted to cradle Steve in his arms, the smaller man broke away and staggered his way over to the bathroom, praying that he wouldn't fall and break both of his fragile ankles.

"Steve, Steve! What's wrong? You like when we do humiliation play! Dressing like a girl was perfect, you liked it! You look like Baby Spice, don't you think that's sexy, because I do. Now why won't you cuddle with me?" Tony asked nervously as he knocked on the bathroom door, praying that Steve would let him in.

"No, that was more than humiliation. You… You raped me. I told you I didn't want you to see me or touch me like this, but you forced yourself on me anyway! You always have to exercise your power over everything, don't you Stark," Steve said bitterly as he sniffled and wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes.

"Steve, please just let me in! Let me explain myself! I was trying to make you feel sexy, and normally you get off when I slap you around and make you do things you don't want… Dammit Steve let me in!" Tony demanded, finding himself to now be completely sober and aware of the ramifications of his terribly thought out plan.

"It's going to take a lot for me to forgive you for this… We'll talk about this when I'm back to normal. Now leave me the fuck alone, Stark!" Steve yelled out as he slammed his fists against the door, making his point very clear to Tony.

_Note to self: forced feminization is NOT good… _Tony thought to himself as he left their bedroom and stepped back into the elevator. It was time for another drink.


End file.
